My wish for you
by Insufficient Nightmares
Summary: Small, sad, one-shot, based off the song "My Wish" by Rascal Flatts. Give it a try, yeah?


**Dislclaimer:** I don't own them. Why you gotta rub it in?

* * *

_"I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow,_  
_And each road leads you where you wanna go,"_

Austin laughs joyously as he watches Dez and Trish bicker as they walk from the practice room excitedly. His eyes sparkle as his eyes search the store below them, landing on the petite, short brunette, working attentively as she smiles and nods at customers.

He bounds down the stairs as she finishes with her current and last customer and pulls her into his arms, picking her up in a hug, spinning in circles as her joy-filled laughter ricochets around the store, causing Austin to smile into her hair.

"Alls.." he murmurs quietly, before planting a soft, friendly kiss to her forehead. "Can you take a break? We've got something exciting to tell you!" Ally nods, her smiling lighting the room as she walks to the door and locks it, flipping the 'Open' sign to 'Closed'.

_"And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,_  
_I hope you choose the one that means the most to you."_

"Okay," Trish says, plopping down in the bean bag chair as she trains her eyes on Ally. "Guess who just got a call from Jimmy saying he wants Austin to go on tour?" She says cheerfully, and Ally gasps, her hands coming up and covering her mouth as she holds back the squeal wanting to burst from her mouth. Trish, Dez and Austin laugh, before Trish sighs.

"But.." She looks at them, not quite ready to break the happy aura in the room. "There's some.. bad news, too." Austin looks down and Ally stares at Trish. "Go on.." She pushes and Trish sighs. "He can only bring two people. Jimmy suggested the more important people in the group.."

Ally looks down, before jumping up and smiling. "Congratulations, Austin!" Austin looks up, eyes wide as Ally pulls him into a standing position. "I'm happy for you!"

Austin stops her as she goes to hug him. "Ally, we've gotta talk this out. This isn't one of those choices I can make.." Ally shakes her head. "You're taking Trish and Dez." She looks at him and smiles. Austin frowns, grabbing her shoulders. "You can't just make these decisions on your own, you know." He says, "We have to actually, you know, discuss them." Ally giggles. "Fine."

She walks to the middle of the room, ready to state her case. "You're take Trish, one, because she is your manager. She has to go. Two, because she'll certainly make sure you keep on track. You're taking Dez, one, because you need to have your best friend there to keep you from going fame crazy and two, you need your video maker for your website. You can't disappoint your fans."

Trish and Dez stare at Ally, futilely trying to come up with an argument to her, of course, flawless logic. Austin frowns. "I need you, too.. You know what? I just won't go." Ally shakes her head. "No! This is your dream, Austin. You can't let that go.. I can send the songs to you. We'll be in constant contact." Ally smiles, holding her pinkie up. "Promise, okay?"

_"And if one door opens to another door closed,_  
_I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,"_

Austin watches as his breath billows out in front of them. He was currently standing outside of the stadium he was going to be performing in, with both Trish and Dez by his side.

"Yeah, Ally. The building is huge. Jimmy said the tickets were sold out, too."

_'Austin!' _Ally's voice is filled with happiness, as she continues, _'That's so amazing! Congratulations! I'm so darn proud of you!' _Austin chuckles. "How's M.U.N.Y.?" He asks, and Ally smiles, breathless as she says, _'Amazing. This school - it's so freaking amazing. The students here, they are so talented. But - god, Austin. I really miss you guys.'_ Austin sighs, just a little.

"We miss you, too, Alls."

"Like, crazy!" Trish chimes, wrestling Austin's face down so she could press her ear to the phone as well. Ally giggles into the phone. _'The new song should be done in a few hours. I'll email it to you, okay? I've got to go. The books are calling. Love you guys.' _

"Love you too, Alls!" They all chime, before the call ends and Austin puts the phone in his pocket as they walk in to prepare for the concert.

...

"Thank you all so much for coming!" Austin says into the mic, "I really appreciate it. Especially since its so darn cold out here tonight!" He laughs, a smile lighting his face as he begins talking to the crowd about his plans for the rest of the year.

::

Ally watches him from her TV as she writes the lyrics rushing through her head down,

_"If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile."_

_..._

_"But more than anything, more than anything.."_

Ally walks down the halls of M.U.N.Y., holding the stack of magazines that are covered in all that is Austin Moon, laughter in her eyes as she opens her door and she drops them to the floor. A certain one catches her eyes, and she picks it up, a small smile on her face as she looks at the obvious happiness in Austin's eyes as he holds the small, petite blonde to his side.

_Alexandria._

She picks up her phone, ignoring the twinges of pain in her chest as she dials his number and ignores the twisting in her throat as it goes straight to voice mail.

:::

_"My wish, for you, is that this life, becomes, all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,"_

Austin smiles at Alex, his eyes laughing as he watches her stick her tongue out at him. "Don't you dare even think about laughing, sir." She giggles, standing and dusting herself off.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He smiles, before his phone rings. _Ally._ Austin frowns, thumb hovering over the answer button, before he quickly presses the ignore one, instead. "Who was that?" Alex asks, coming over and sitting beside Austin on the dusty piano bench.

Austin smiles, wrapping his arm around her. "A friend. Her name is Ally." Alex looks at him, studying his face closely. "Where is she?" Austin smiles sadly. "Home."

"Do you miss her?" She asks, nuzzling her head against his chest lovingly. Austin smiles. "Yeah. A lot, actually." Alex frowns, looking at him. "Then why'd you ignore her phone call?" She asks, and he looks down. "I didn't think you'd like it. Me talking to another girl."

Alex laughs, genuinely. "She's your friend. I don't mind, Austin. As long as your happy."

Austin smiles, and he's pretty sure that all of his worries are disappearing at her sincerity.

::

_"You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,"_

Ally watches as _Tween Star Weekly News_ talks about Austin and his tour. _"I don't know about you, Anne, but I am really loving the vibe I get from Austin. I interviewed him and his team and they were nice and genuine. I really felt comfortable. Here's a peak of the interview."_

The screen switches to a video clip of Team Austin and the interviewer, Amy.

_"So, Team Austin, do you have anything more planned for the year, other than the tour?" Austin smiles, before nodding towards Trish. "Ask the manager." Trish smiles and nudges Austin softly. "Yes, actually." She smiles at Amy. "First we plan to go home and kidnap my best friend Ally, and then we plan to get Austin working on his own life story book and I'm currently talking to his record label about getting a leave so he can audition for movie roles and other productive jobs." She smiles, a laugh lighting her face. _

_"First time I've planned ahead for any job I've ever had!" _

_"So, Austin.." Amy says after laughing with Trish dies down. "Who is this beautiful young lady?" Amy asks, gesturing to Austin's arm around the girl. Austin smiles. "This is Alex. I'm proud to say that she is the girlfriend of none other than me, Austin Moon."  
_

_"Well," Amy says, smiling, "Congratulations."_ The screen flickers back to the news center and Ally tunes out the noise as she scribbles down,

_"I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,"_

...

_"Yeah, this, is my wish."_

Ally coughs, almost falling to her knees as her father and mother hold her up and gently sit her in the car. "You ready, honey?" Lester asks, looking back at her as her mother shuts the car door. Ally coughs weakly, before nodding. "Yeah.." She mumbles, pulling her phone out of her pocket as she quickly sends Austin and Trish a text. _'I can't talk today - Busy. I'm sorry. Mommy, Daddy & Ally day.'_

Her phone quickly pings a reply, and she reads the letter, _'k.'_ She sighs, closing her eyes.

...

_"I hope you never look back, but you never forget,  
All the ones who love you, in the place you left,"_

Ally lies in her hospital bed as she scribbles down lyrics, a small, satisfied smile on her face as she begins coughing. Her phone rings and Ally breathes heavily as she answers it. "Hello?" She rasps.

_"Ally?"_ Dez's voice startles her and Ally smiles. "Dez!" She begins coughing harshly. A few minutes later, Ally closes her eyes as she says into the phone, "How are you guys? I haven't spoken to you in ages."

_"We're fine." _Dez's concerned voice washes through the phone as he asks, _"Are _you _okay?" _Ally laughs. "I'm fine. Just dandy. Anyways, tell Austin and Trish I miss them. I miss you, too, Dez. Love you, I've gotta -"

"Miss. Dawson?" The nurses voice calls, "the results have came through and they don't -" Ally interrupts her, alarmed at what Dez might have heard. "Dez? I've gotta go. Bye." The phone hangs up and Dez looks at the phone weirdly, before shrugging and walking back to the group.

"Continue." Ally says, gesturing to the nurse. "The results don't look to good.." She says, and Ally looks down. "Oh.." She looks at the nurse. "Explain, please?"

"Miss, I'm afraid you have lung cancer." Ally gasps, her eyes widening. Her eyes fill with tears and she breathes, inoutinoutinout.

She faints.

...

_"I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,_  
_And you help somebody every chance you get,_  
_Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,_  
_And always give more than you take."_

Ally watches the show silently as Team Austin gets interviewed. They don't even mention Ally this time. Nor have they been answering her phone calls. She smiles, before another bout of coughing hits her. She gasps for breath and wipes her hand with her mouth. She stares at the blood on her hand and looks up at her mother who's staring at her like she's grown a second head.

"Oh god.." Penny moans, tears sliding down her face as she stands up and looks at her daughter. "Why won't you let them help you, Ally? Why won't you try?" Ally smiles softly. "It's okay, mommy. I know this is hard for you and daddy. It's just my time is near. I don't want the doctors to waste precious equipment on someone that's doomed no matter what."

Penny continues to cry as she walks from the room.

"- I have no regrets about leaving my home." Austin smiles, and Ted, the interviewer asks him a shocking question, "Are you still working with Ally Dawson?" Austin shakes his head. "She only sends me songs." _We were supposed to keep in contact so we could continue to be the way it used to be._ He doesn't continue his sentence, and the interviewer doesn't pry.

...

"I'm so sorry I snapped at you, Trish. It's just, you know me. I'm moody in the morning." Trish looks at him. "It's fine. Don't worry about it." Austin sighs, relieved. "Good." He looks at the door as he stands. "Let's go."

...

_"But more than anything, yeah, more than anything.."_

_"My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to, Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small, You never need to carry more than you can hold, And while you're out there getting where you're getting to, I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too, Yeah, this, is my wish. Yeah, yeah." _Ally sings as she writes, a smile on her face as she comes to the ending.

_"My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to, Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small, You never need to carry more than you can hold, And while you're out there getting where you're getting to, I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too, Yeah, this, is my wish (my wish, for you)." _Her breathing picks up and she blinks, feeling liquid coming from her nose. She wipes at it, ignoring the blood flowing from her nose as she continues to write,

_"This is my wish (my wish, for you) I hope you know somebody loves you (my wish, for you). May all your dreams stay big (my wish, for you)."_ Ally smiles at the finished song, before grabbing a clean sheet of paper.

_"Dear Team Austin, _

_I bet you're wondering why I'm being so formal. Because when you get this, I'll be gone. I hope you all live a happy, fun filled life. I hope you like the last song I'll ever write. You're all probably wondering why I wouldn't tell you about my condition.. I want you all to be able to live your lives without worry and what better than not talking? It seems to have worked. _

_I love you all. I never once lost sight to where Austin was going. I will be with you always. Please continue living to the fullest. Be happy. And I'm sorry._

_This is goodbye." _

Ally calls the nurse. Asks them to call her mom. Asks her mom to send the letter and song to Team Austin, who's settled down for a few days in California. Her mom nods and hurriedly does as asked. Ally smiles at her as she comes back. "Get daddy, mom. I've only got such a short while." Penny nods, tears in her eyes as she wishes Ally wasn't so willing to go.

::

A week later, Team Austin walks back into their hotel room and see the silver platter in the middle of the room. Dez dives at it, hoping it's food, only to come face to face with Ally's elegant writing on the paper. "Team Austin." Trish picks it up, pulling it open and pulling the song out. She smiles, opening it, before her smile falters. "There's a letter.." She whispers, before letting her eyes scan it. She gasps and falls to her knees. "Ally.." She whispers, dropping the letter and song as she curls into the fetal position on the floor.

Dez picks the letter up and reads it, his own face flooding with tears for the small girl with the big heart and perfect soul. He holds the letter out for Austin to read as his eyes widen and he chokes back the inevitable sob. _Ally._

"She's.. gone?" Austin asks dumbly, his heart breaking into pieces for the girl that they'd ignored for fame. Trish grabs at the phone. "It can't be true!" She dials Ally's number, sobbing with relief as Ally answers - "Hello?" The voice says into the phone.

"Hello? Who is this?" Trish asks stupidly. "This is Lester Dawson. Who is this?"

"Trish." She says numbly. "Where's Ally?"

Lester lets out a breath. "Ally's gone."

Trish sobs, dropping the phone as she cries for her friend.

::

A year later, Austin smiles at Alex. Trish and Dez, who finally admitted they actually_ liked_ each other, sit side by side, laughing and smiling as they watch Alex jump on Austin.

_"Yeah. This is my wish."_

Trish looks up, eyes wide as she hears the small whisper. She looks around the room, seeing Dez, Austin and Alex do the same as the voice disappears. "Ally.." Trish smiles. "We miss you."

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you liked (:


End file.
